Ice and Emerald
by Dragonendalia
Summary: AU: Trowa's but a lowly street boy until a commander saves his life. Can he repay such a debt or will the icey eyes of this man sweep him away? (13x3) Please read and review! ^-^


Title: Ice and Emeralds   
  
Author: Emerald Tsunami  
  
Rating: PG-13 ((perhaps R later…depends…))  
  
Genre: AU, romance  
  
Main Pairing: 13x3 ((Treize and Trowa))  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ Strange and unheard of pairing, ne? Well, a while back I was looking around MediaMiner.org (Check it out! Spiffy fanart!) and I was trying to find some pics for a friend. Well, I found this good artist and I'm cruising through all her pics when I find on of Trowa and Treize! It was a gift for someone, but it was just so cute I just HAD to write something off that picture! ^-^  
  
Trowa glanced up and down the dirt road as he peeked out from his hiding place in the alleyway, hidden from the men and women walking by the dirty rags that blended in perfectly with the brown brick walls. His pale face was mostly hidden by his dirty brown hair, thought the one emerald eye that was visible was looking for any signs of the soldiers that were coming to the city today. Usually this wouldn't be much of interest to him, but a little boy who was in the gang had taken ill today, the day he'd been looking forward to seeing real soldiers. Trowa himself had seen plenty of soldiers and always repeated that they were really nothing to see, but the boy, Tommy, had been insistent that he was going to go. But the chill of the winter had made him sick like so many of the other children, and since they were poor and had no access to medicine, he couldn't go. He'd been so disappointed Trowa had volunteered to go and come back with vivid descriptions for the young boy.   
  
Now, hidden in the alley he watched for them, not wanting to gets too close to the men in their clean uniforms that held guns with bayonets on the ends. He'd had a… unforgettable experience with them when he was younger that set him on edge around them, so he wished to keep a distance. If any of them did come close he'd merely be on his guard and keep his hand ready to flick out the knife that was tied under his shirt at the wrist. And then there was always running…  
  
"Of all things he wanted to see…" the fifteen-year-old murmured. "It would have to be King Dermail's soldiers…"  
  
King Dermail had the best soldiers in the land, everyone knew it, but most of their victories in the wars were thanks to a group called the Specials, though most commoners called them 'The Treize Faction'. Treize Khushrenada was the leader of the Specials, but it was common knowledge that those soldiers followed him, not the King. However, the king couldn't get rid of his best fighters, so it was just a risk he took. Even without the Specials, the military of the country was impressive…  
  
Trowa sighed and looked up into the cold, grey sky. There was a bit of snow everywhere, since it had been falling earlier, but now it was just dreary and cold… Colder even more for the boy since the clothes he wore were cold, torn, and very dirty. He didn't have any shoes on and there were holes in the grey shirt and brown pants. His skin was coated with dirt and dust, so the true color was hardly distinguishable, for it was far too cold to bath in the river at this point of year. Winter was upon them, so until the summer it was likely he was going to stay that dirty.  
  
"Yo, Trowa!"   
  
Trowa abruptly turned to the alleyway and his eyes met those of a grinning boy who was around his own age. The boy was smiling widely, his pants and shirt black but equally as ratty as his own, while long brown hair was tied into a braid that went to his hip. The purple eyes sparkled with amusement, probably since he'd crept up on him without being noticed.  
  
"Duo…" Trowa growled, readying himself for a fight. Duo had a home at the local Maxwell Church and was in a gang of his own during the day… Neither gang got along that well and fights were a frequent thing.  
  
The boy laughed and held up his hands, as if surrendering. "Hey, whoa! Hold on! I'm not here to pick a fight with you today!"   
  
Trowa's body didn't get any less tense as his fingers stood ready to pull out the knife. "Then what do you want?"  
  
Duo grinned even more and brought his hands to rest on his hips, his gaze calm and cool. He knew that the emerald-eyed boy wouldn't attack him unless he attacked first. "Actually, I came to see if you were interested in a little proposition I have for you…"  
  
"I don't make deals with you or your gang," Trowa growled softly, but he knew Duo would catch it.   
  
"Trowa, it's winter," Duo said with a raised eyebrow. "And that place you and the other kids stay in ain't gunna help keep you warm."  
  
"Get to the point, Duo," Trowa warned, though there was a slight bit of curiosity in the back of his mind.  
  
"Do you and the other kids want to stay at the church this winter?"  
  
Trowa openly stared at the boy with the strange accent and oddly colored eyes. The Maxwell church was the biggest church for miles that took in any children, but all of the kids in his gang didn't trust Duo's and steered clear of it. It would have been easy for any of them to go there for shelter, but Trowa himself didn't like the idea of getting help from others, so the others followed suite.   
  
"You're lying," Trowa said with finality, raising both eyebrows.  
  
"Am I?" Duo said teasingly. "How can you be so sure? And besides, you know I run and hide, but never tell lies. Everyone knows that!"  
  
"You would never help me or my gang," Trowa stated. "You wouldn't help us."  
  
Duo's brow furrowed in slight anger, slight hurt. "You think that I'd let you and those kids of yours freeze to death in this damn cold?"  
  
"I see no reason for you to care," Trowa held his gaze, unblinking as he studied Duo for any attack movement.   
  
"I care because I consider us friends!"  
  
"Friends… You consider what goes on between us friendship? We have gang fights, we steal from each other and never get along! I can hardly call that a basis for friendship."  
  
Duo sighed. "Think about it, Trowa. Despite all the times we're fought against each other, we've helped each other out too, right? Dodging the sheriff, once in a while teaming up against the big gangs… And during the summer you set the bone of one of my 'mates. Remember? He broke his leg on your turf, but you set it."   
  
It was true. The boy had been around ten and had fallen when dodging a horse that had gotten loose from the pens on the other side of the city. Trowa'd found him crying on the backside of a building with the leg at an odd angle, and he'd come over. The kid has been terrified that Trowa would kill, or at least hurt, him and tried to get away. He had set the bone and carried the kid back to his turf. But Duo actually remembered...?   
  
"Look, think of it this way," Duo grinned slightly. "It won't be much fun if we don't have rivals next summer. There's plenty of room!"  
  
Trowa paused as he looked at Duo's face and sighed. Duo never lied, it was common knowledge, but that still didn't change the fact that he liked charity or pity…  
  
"Look…" Duo said softly. "I know one of yours it sick… Maybe more… And they won't last long this winter if you don't have them somewhere decent. If anything, do it for them."  
  
After a moment of thought, Trowa nodded. "Alright…. "He whispered. "Let's get them moved."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hey Trowa!"  
  
Trowa glanced over at the bed where Tommy lay, under the sheets and smiling up at the older boy. It was late, around nine or ten, and the boy must have just woken up. He and Duo had led all the children to the church where they'd all been fed by the nun, Sister Helen, and then most of the children had gone straight to sleep in the beds. Trowa had stayed up and explored the church, trying to keep out of sight from the nun and father… He still felt off at having received such hospitality…  
  
"Trowa, didja see the soldiers?" the boy asked, eyes glittering with curiosity.   
  
Trowa blinked and then groaned. Tommy's soldiers… he'd forgotten all about them! "I'm sorry, Tommy…" Trowa apologized. "I didn't get to seeing them after we came here… I'm not even sure if they came in—"  
  
"They did!"   
  
Trowa and Tommy turned and saw Duo leaning against the doorframe, grinning like Cheshire cat. "They came in a few hours back, after you were all settled here. And you'll never guess the best part!"  
  
Tommy's eyes widened and he sat straight up. "What? What?!"  
  
Duo grinned. "You'll get to see 'em yourself, kid! They're staying at the very least a week. You'll be out and about by then."  
  
Tommy's eyes widened, if possible, further as he turned to Trowa. "Did you hear, Trowa?! They're staying! I'll really get ta see the real live soldiers! I can't wait ta get better!"  
  
Trowa smiled kindly at Tommy, happy that the boy would get his wish and he wouldn't have to get to close to describe them to the boy later. "Well if you want to get better, then go back to sleep! Otherwise you'll still be sick and miss them!"  
  
Tommy abruptly lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes, so he'd fall asleep and get all better. It wasn't long before he was sound asleep, his dreams filled with hopes of seeing the men that kept their country safe. Trowa stood up and walking out the door, followed by Duo. As soon as they were out of range, Trowa glanced at the braided-boy.   
  
"Why are you following me?"   
  
"It's my job!" Duo grinned. "I need to follow you till I know where you're going. Otherwise I'll be all curious and when your kids wanna know where 'Trowa-onii-san' is then I can tell them!"  
  
Unlike the boy behind him, Trowa had no qualms at all with lying. "I'm going to the stables and look for a job. If I'm going to be staying here with all these kids, you, the sister and preacher than I'm not going to do nothing in return. I'll at least pay them for their kindness."  
  
Duo frowned. "You don't have to do that! The church gets enough funds from the people of the city!"  
  
"I can't be in debt," Trowa said, shrugging. "It doesn't ride well on my conscious to know that I owe someone."   
  
Duo sighed, but stopped walking at let the other brunette go on. "What a thick-headed jerk…" he murmured as he watched Trowa walk off into the night.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The night was colder than the day, with the icy winds that blew and made people glad that they were inside with their fires. Even the shack that they'd lived in before had been warmer than being outside, but Trowa didn't make any move to go back. He had to clear his mind… And pick up some things that they'd left behind. Trowa had no intention of having Duo see where he hid things that were important to him, so he'd just pick them up now. The shack was well hidden behind the place that people threw things that broke but could be used later as firewood, like chairs or desks. The pile was so large that no one would ever use it all, and it made for a good place to live. There were a few scattered blankets left and pieces of food among the roofed area they'd used as a home, but most had been taken with them.   
  
With the agility of a cat, Trowa moved away from the area they'd cleared and over a good deal of rubble to a place 'his children' had called "Trowa's Thinking Spot". None of them could ever find it, but it was where he went to be alone and do all of his thinking. It was a really ingenious spot, really. All he had to do was move several boards that had broken off the bridge years ago and there was a place that had formed somewhat of a cave that would hold three adults. As Trowa slipped in he felt around in the dark for the drawers of the desk that had been tossed in there when they'd first moved in.   
  
In the drawers were two things; the first was a pouch of money that he'd either earned or stolen, but it was usually used for food when they could find no other means of getting any. The second was a fine silver chain with a small charm of a snowflake, delicate and perfect, sparkling with even the barest amount of light. It was the one and only token left from his parents or siblings or guardians, whoever had him last before his life with the kids. He couldn't really remember anymore…  
  
Pulling out the small pouch of coins along with the necklace, Trowa took a moment to, not for the first time, stare at the small charm. It seemed so perfect… Every little branch of the snowflake seeming so delicate and fragile he was sometimes afraid it would break into a thousand sparkling pieces if he ever held it too hard. Right in the center was a tiny blue gem, a light color of blue that was lighter than the sky on a clear day...it was almost more of a gray than blue, but Trowa knew what it was. After a moment of gazing at its beauty, Trowa slipped the necklace over his head and under his dirty shirt, making sure it couldn't be seen. He valued this necklace almost as much as his own life and he didn't want it to get stolen. Sighing, the boy put the coin pouch into his pants pocket and climbed out his the cave. Leaping over the dump with silent speed, he glanced around the ally to see if anyone was looking before walking out, away from the hiding place of what had been his home that morning.   
  
The allies in this city were like a maze, a thing a thief or orphan like himself could put into good use when being pursued by someone from another gang or possibly someone who'd spotted them picking their pockets. Most people never went there for anything other than to toss their garbage and such into that heap, so it was a definite homeless refuge. But now it was late, it was cold, and he had what he'd some to get. There was nothing left for him now that to go back to the Church, back where that damn Duo was…  
  
Trowa growled softly a kicked a piece of wood that was in his path into a wall, shattering into bits as it made contact. He was grateful, for the children's sake, but why did excepting hospitality make him feel so damn guilty?! He would never get used to the fact that someone had convinced him that he couldn't do something alone, like he'd done for so many, many long years…  
  
Soon enough he came to the streets once again, the lamps lit, flickering in the darkness and brisk night breeze. There were few carriages on the cobblestone roads this late into the night, but the bars and pubs located all over the city where sure to be open until early into the morning, celebrating the arrival of the soldiers and their recent victories for the country... The men and women of militia (the Specials was one of the few groups that allowed women in to fight) were usually welcomed everywhere with open arms, parties held and people being led into the bedroom... more so the men than the women, of course, choose to spend nights with the villagers.  
  
In a way, the teen was glad that Tommy would be able to go and see the soldiers for himself, without the need of Trowa's participation in the entire ordeal. He wanted nothing to do with soldiers even again if he could help it, and not having to see then up close would only be an improvement in his life.   
  
Pausing only for a moment, Trowa turned around and concluded that he would get back to the church through the back alleys. It would take longer, but there was less a chance of being spotted by the sheriff, soldiers, or any dangerous muggers that, by chance, may be stronger than he himself was. The alleys were filled with the stench of rotting food, ale, manure, and the inside's of those who'd had a little too much to drink. The stench was so bad, and so thick that it almost stung his eyes, but he moved through the alleys with a sense of direction. Unlike the drunken men in the bars, he knew where he was going. It may not be home, but the closest thing to family was there.  
  
"Oi, cutie!"  
  
Before Trowa could even react to the sound his head made painful contact with the stones of the building he was standing next to. He'd been shoved from the side, attacked without even realizing it! Growling, he whirled around to get a look at his attacks, mentally promising them a painful evening, but his emerald eyes could only widen in fear as he froze.   
  
Before him stood two men, obviously drunk, and these men were soldiers.   
  
Not soldiers from the Treize Faction, he noted, looking at the black uniforms. These were the costumes belonging to that of King Dermail's personal soldiers... but what were they doing here?! He readied his wrist to flick his knife up into his hand for a fight, but realized with a sinking feeling that in his haste to leave the church he'd forgotten it.  
  
"You're a cute one, aren't you?" the first man, the one who'd probably stopped him, slurred. "Ain't he, Alex?" His friend nodded, apparently more drunk than the former, and unable to form a coherent sentence.  
  
Even with good reflexes Trowa found himself once again slammed into the wall by his neck, this time the hand not leaving it. White flashed before his eyes from the pain and his hands immediately reached to clutched the wrist of his attacker.   
  
"Let go of me," he hissed. "Bastard!"  
  
"Sure I will," the man purred, "After I have my fun," and with that, Trowa's lips were viscously seized into a rough kiss.  
  
Okay, so it was a sucky ending... Review and tell me how I could have made this entire story better? 


End file.
